


Just a joke, right?

by Louise_DreamTeamFanfics



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Clay | Dream is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise_DreamTeamFanfics/pseuds/Louise_DreamTeamFanfics
Summary: What happens when Dream pushes George a bit too far during a stream? Is it just a quick spat or will it turn into something much worse...Just two loser gamers hopelessly in love but too scared to admit it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

It's almost 4am in Brighton, and yet George still finds himself starting up his stream. Being up this early in the morning is nothing new for him, his sleeping pattern has been in American time for years now since he meet Dream and Sapnap. The air outside is brisk, and the stars can't be seen due to the fog. Blustery winds all across the UK are keeping everyone from enjoying the start of spring, even with the pandemic still happening. The rattling of the windows in his apartment shouldn't be loud enough to be picked up by his mic, he hopes.

With little adjustments to his face cam done, the "Go Live" button is then clicked. George settles back into his chair comfortably as his viewers begin to flood in. Within seconds his chat is flying by, too fast to really read anything substantial. He warmly greets a few people at random, smiling at the feeling of people being glad to see him.

"Hi everyone! I don't have much of a plan today, just thought I could chat with you all whilst I try and beat the game." 

He starts a new world and immediately goes about doing the regular stuff, cutting wood and making tools. Donations begin to come through not long after he starts mining some cobble. Most are asking how he is, some begging for Cat and Dog content, among other random questions. 

The familiar sound of someone joining his discord call plays, and he lazily drags his eyes over to check who it is. 

"Oh great, It's Dream." George states, voice dripping in sarcasm.

He hears his friend huff out a laugh before, "Hello George! Would you like some tea and crumpets?" 

The accent is embarrassingly bad, and although the joke is so overdone, George still finds himself smiling. Dream always has a way of doing that to him. 

"Shut up." The British man speaks back playfully. "What do you want, Dream?" 

Silence is all he hears back at first. He twists open a water bottle, rolling his eyes purposely large so the chat can tell he's not actually mad at the lack of response. And right as he starts to drink..

"Seen you went live and wanted to spend some time with my boyfriend, of course." Dream speaks, voice filled with sickly sweet fake affection.

Immediately George starts coughing like he's drowning. It's not like he isn't used to Dream being an idiot, just didn't expect him to say the word boyfriend. To make it worse he can hear his American friend's characteristic wheeze loudly in his ears. 

Once his coughing fit dies down and his eyes aren't as blurry from tears, he glances at his chat. And of course, they're freaking out about it. Filled with OMG's and WTFS?  
George felt himself getting hot from embarrassment but thankfully his red face could be choked up to him...well choking.

"Awww and now you're blushing too! Chat look at how pink he is!" Dream's voice sounds out once again, and George can't help but feel a little angry at his friend's cocky attitude. 

"Yeah you wish, pissbaby." 

"Pissbaby!? That all you could come up with as a comeback?" 

Dream's stupid joyful gasps fills his headphones once more, and for once George really doesn't find it endearing at all.

Biting back his bitterness for the sake of the stream, he continues playing the game in front of him. Silently punching iron with his fist because of how much he's overthinking.

Why didn't this just feel like the normal teasing? Sure they do the whole flirting thing to mess with the fans, but this time George just felt like the butt of the joke. And why did Dream have to say boyfriend? Boyfriend? Why was it upsetting him so much?

"Georgeeee..." Suddenly breaking out of his thoughts, at the sound of his friend drawling out his name.

"What?" He snips back a bit too quick for his own liking. Finally noticing he's been breaking blocks without a pickaxe, he quickly switches to it, hoping that crimson isn't creeping onto his face again.

"Oh so you do know what a pickaxe is? I was worried my love had lost his touch." 

My love? 

"Dream shut up."

"Awwww Georgie. Where you thinking about me again? Is that why you're still blushing?"

"No."

"You don't have to lie to me, just tell me that you love me!" Dream whines.

Not this again, George thinks to himself. Once again falling noiseless as he slips into his own head.  
Why did Dream have to do this? A flirty quip here and there is one thing, why does he have to drag it out? Does he just like making him uncomfortable? Why does it all have to just be some big joke all the time?  
The thought of all the affection just being a joke sends a ping of uneasiness through his core suddenly. Feelings he's buried begin to sprout again, painful and twisting in his stomach.  
Why couldn't Dream actually feel that way? Why did this have to be part of some sick game that George somehow endorsed?

A donation comes through, the text to speech bringing him back down to reality. The robotic voice reads out, "You okay Gogy? You know Dream is just messing with you :)" 

And of course he knows that. How could he not? He knows that it's just a bit. He knows that Dream's just doing it to rile up the fans and give them something to tweet about. Of course he knows.  
So why does it hurt so much?

He glances at his stream on his second monitor and suddenly realizes how he looks like a grumpy kid. Immediately he straightens himself out and sits back up in his chair, trying to focus on finding a lava pool rather than running around aimlessly.

"Yes I know that, he's just annoying. Thanks for the $20 donation!" 

He plays normally for a few more minutes, finally finding a lava pool and starting to build the portal. Absentmindedly humming to fill the lack of talking. 

Another donation starts to play suddenly,

"Just say you love me, we're already boyfriend's anyway!"

George's eyes whip over to read the name, already knowing just who it's going to be from. Dreamwastaken donated $50. Of course.

He feels himself sigh before he can catch it, and of course Dream hears it, immediately wheezing and spluttering like he's just heard the funniest joke ever.

"God you're so cocky you know that?" George spits out, teeth clenched and trying to hold in his anger.

"Ooooh cocky? I like the sound of that." 

It's absolutely mortifying how quickly he feels his cheeks heat up once more, the faux sultry tone and implied meaning catching him out. And it's all just so fucking stupid. It's not even a funny joke. He can't even rationalize the behaviour that he's hearing coming from his friend. Every word, every laugh just makes him feel more like he's back at school being bullied.

But there's something underneath the anger bubbling up which makes everything feel even more shameful. Stupid thoughts he thought he'd grown out of. 

He wishes Dream actually was flirting with him. Wishes that he'd do this off stream, just for his ears. He wanted Dream to make him blush. He wanted Dream to speak to him in low and sultry tones. He wanted Dream to mean it. He wanted Dream to show him his face. He wanted Dream to...

"Will you just shut the fuck up Dream!" He suddenly blurts out, much louder and with more spite behind it than he thought he could produce.

The silence is deafening as soon as the words are out of his mouth. He wishes he could somehow scoop the syllables up and shove them back in. He doesn't dare to look at chat. The minecraft music in the background far too cheery compared to the thick tension he had just generated.

He feels dizzy and his windows rattling suddenly sound way too loud.

Without really thinking he immediately stops his stream and leaves the discord call. Deleting the vod faster than he thought was possible. Discord notifications come firing in and he closes the tab before he can imagine what the messages are.

He almost feels like he's moving on muscle memory when he shuts down his PC and gets up from his chair. His legs carry him to the bathroom where he locks himself in, even though he is alone. 

After a few minutes of staring at the door and trying to level his breathing, he catches a glimpse of his wild eyes and pale face in the mirror.

"Fuck." George whispers to himself.


	2. Ignorance doesn't feel like bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First part is written from George's POV and then switches to Dreams POV. 
> 
> Still really angsty but I promise that some fluff is coming soon:)

George finds himself lying in bed, eyes heavy and swollen. It's now 10am and he can see the sunshine trying to creep in underneath the curtains. A hazy shimmer of light that feels altogether too bright for him at the moment. Birds are singing outside, sweet sounds somehow melancholic in his ears. Why wouldn't everything just stop for a while?

Feeling things is the toughest part of human nature. That sickening dread churning inside George's stomach, reminds him. The anxiety the whole situation has given him has left him exhausted but unable to rest. Unsaid emotions and memories keep crawling their way into his mind, scratching at the walls he's managed to keep up for so long. He can feel them eroding.

The British man hears his phone ring again for what seems like the millionth time but he can't find the strength to even check. What if it's Dream? He doubts Dream would even be trying to contact him after that outburst. His closest friend probably wants make sure they never talk again so there isn't ever a repeat. George thinks that he wouldn't blame him.

The thought of never speaking to Dream again makes his heart start to thump. Almost all of his good memories involve what they've accomplished, and how many laughs they've had. Imagining that all being for nothing because of his own stupidity makes him feel sick.

He recalls one of the first times he felt himself affected by the "flirting". During a stream on the early SMP, someone donated to call Dream by his real name. At the time Dream shut it down, saying he didn't like it, George was sad that he didn't like hearing him say his name.  
After the stream finished however Dream made sure to stay in the call to talk. A couple of minutes of jokes and musings eventually passed before his American friend finally spoke with real meaning. 

"George? Uh-." Dream stuttered, tone apprehensive and completely uncharacteristic to the normal playfulness.

"Yeah?" 

"Why did you call me Clay?" Was it apprehensive? Why was he speaking so low? 

"Dono asked me to, think they just wanted to see your reaction." 

"Oh." 

Silence consumed the VC quickly, before Dream huffed out a breath and said;

"You could have at least moaned it then." 

George remembers his brain short circuiting momentarily. Imagining scenarios where he'd be able to moan out for Clay. The thought of him strung out and calling out that name. A familiar tightening in his abdomen suddenly feels like a sin. A bashful squeak emits from his mouth before he can stop himself.

"Hmm, you like that?" Dream's low voice sounded out.

The memory of him suddenly leaving that discord call pulls him back to reality. Now he thinks about it there's been too many occasions where he has had to dip from a conversation because he can't find it in himself to joke back. Why did Dream find it so funny to make him flustered? Did he know how badly it affected him?

Sighing loudly, George flings his covers over his head, attempting to hide from the world for a while and just try and sleep.

\----Switching to Dream's POV----

What the actual fuck?

The stream suddenly stops, "The broadcast you're watching has ended" marks the middle of his screen. 

Just as Dream goes to open his mouth, the sound of someone leaving the discord call plays in his headset. 

His eyebrows scrunch together in confusion and unease, immediately pulling open the discord tab to spam, "WTF?"  
The green dot beside George's name suddenly turns red, indicating his British friend has set his online status to Do Not Disturb.

Spamming "George???" A few more times, hoping to see the green dot reappear, Dream eventually sits back and sighs.

Had he gone too far? George never swears on stream, and especially not with the angry tone behind it. 

Clay quickly decides the pull up the VOD, trying to replay and pay attention to when George stopped laughing along. Fingers click back onto Twitch and George's channel faster than ever, only to be totally deflated when he realizes the footage has been deleted.

The younger man feels a unsettling twist in his stomach, his mind frantically trying to figure out what happened. Did he really say anything that bad to make George react that way?

Was it the flirting?

No. Can't be that. Could it?

Dream finds himself remembering all the times he's asked George to say he loves him. Cringing when he realizes there's more than necessary. George never said it back, Dream assumed he was just shy about the word "Love" or that he was playing up to the cameras.

Maybe his friend was just uncomfortable this whole time? Maybe didn't even love him at all? 

Dream quickly grabs his phone, not daring to think about why that made him feel so disheartened. He tries to phone George first but it just rings out. And after sending five unread Hello's he decided maybe George just needs time.

Sitting at his desk, Clay's eyes wonder over to his window. It's about midnight in Florida, the usual high temperatures now died down to a light breeze in the darkness. Telephones wires overhead sillouette against the faint glow from streetlights. In the distance he hears sirens, a sound he's been accustomed to for years now. Closing his eyes, he tries to focus on it, hopelessly trying to quiet his mind from over analysing the situation. 

Ten minutes later and no reply.

Surely he can't actually be that angry right? Surely me flirting with him isn't that disgusting that he has to ignore me? 

Questions unanswered never suited Dream, and the lack of response from his friend just makes the anger inside himself grow. He always had to have the answers to a problem, if he didn't it was too big a problem to be fixed. He needed answers to help shut his brain up. 

He quickly opens his texts to George once more, rushing to type out a message, vision not totally focused and body tense.

"When you stop being a fucking baby and can explain why you're acting like one. Call me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou so much to anyone who left a comment or kudos on the previous chapter.
> 
> I haven't written anything in a long time, so for people to enjoy my writing style still feels great:) 
> 
> Any kind of interactions mean the world to me, let me know what you think!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first Dream Team fanfic, only writing this as a creative outlet so please don't judge too much!
> 
> I'm not too sure how many parts this will have right now, but if you enjoy please let me know in a comment or via kudos!:)) 
> 
> This story isn't true to real life obviously, and if anyone mentioned ever becomes uncomfortable with fanfictions this will be deleted.


End file.
